


What is Lost Can Be Found (It's Obvious)

by 8ucky8arnes



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lesbian Carrie Wilson, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ucky8arnes/pseuds/8ucky8arnes
Summary: She stood from the bench and bowed, her wide smile faltering when she straightened, feeling something she hadn’t felt since the boys crossed over: the warmth of hazel eyes crinkled at the corners and the perfect dimpled smile.Luke?In which the boys have crossed over, but Julie swears she feltsomething...
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 75
Kudos: 481
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	1. Running From the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This show has officially taken over my life right now and I don’t feel the least bit bad about it, as you can tell by the 10k words I wrote. I just love these characters so much and I am a sucker for happy endings so I hope this is something you guys like. Plus, I've always wanted to write a reincarnation fic so, here it is! 
> 
> This fic takes place years in the future and in case the timeline is a bit confusing, present-day Julie is about 20/21 years old with the boys being 22/23. I am not and never will be a song writer (especially not one as amazing as Julie or Luke) so the lyrics that are mentioned in this story come from the following songs: Carry You (feat. Fleurie) by Ruelle, Echoes of Love by Jessie & Joy, and Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift (this song practically _screams_ Luke/Julie). I give all credits to the artists! 
> 
> Sorry about the long rambling Author’s Note, but I hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think!

She scratched out a line of lyrics in frustration, vision blurring with tears as she threw the journal across her room. The pressure that had been sitting on her chest since she’d woken up that morning and every morning since that night increased, finally forcing out the sob that had been trapped in her throat. 

Julie buried her face in the pillow and screamed. 

Six months. 

They’d been gone for six months and it still _hurt_. 

She couldn’t do this. 

Not again. 

Images flashed through her mind quickly, like snapshots. 

The stubborn strands of hair that would fall in Reggie’s face when he played. The nervous tapping of Alex’s fingers whenever something nagged at him. The guitar pick in Luke’s mouth as he wrote in his notebook, guitar always within reach. Alex turning pink at even the slightest mention of Willie. How Reggie would do anything to make Carlos laugh. The dimples that always appeared when Luke smiled at her- 

Each one slammed into her chest harder than before, Julie curling her fingers tighter into the sheets as the pain behind her ribs became almost unbearable, squeezing her lungs tighter and tighter until the simple act of breathing became difficult. 

_“Promise me, Julie. Promise me you’ll keep writing...that you won’t give up music.”_

_They’d been sitting on the beach, the moon turning the water silver as waves lapped at the shore. Julie dug her toes into the wet sand, lifting her head from where it’d been resting on his bare shoulder, those hazel eyes boring into hers._

_She blinked, “What are you talking about?”_

_“I...” he stared out at the ocean, skin glowing dimly, “It’s almost time.”_

_“Time for what?”_

_“For us to move on. I can feel it...we can all feel it.” His eyes shone with moisture, voice shaking with tears as he rested a hand over his heart, “It’s like this incessant...pulling sensation in our chests. We been feeling it on and off all week and-”_

_“No, it’s too soon! It’s-”_

_“It’s been almost three years, Julie.” His smile was almost too hard to look at, too full of pain and grief, his hand reaching up to brush her tears away. He swallowed when she leaned into his touch, letting out a long shaky breath, “We knew this was coming eventually. We always knew this was going to happen.”_

_She nodded, “I know, it’s just...I’m going to miss you...so much.”_

_“I know.” His thumb moved back and forth over her cheek, “Just promise me.”_

_Julie held those eyes, her heart pounding in her ears, and hated that those two words didn’t immediately pour out. It was easier said than done, making a promise like that. She almost hadn’t kept it the first time, when it had been her mom staring at her from her hospital bed, and she didn’t know if she’d be able to fight that battle again._

_Luke and Alex and Reggie had brought music back into her life then. They'd helped her keep the promise she made to Mom, but who would be around after they were gone? Who could ever replace the hole they would leave in her heart? Could anyone ever come close?_

_No, her mind supplied quickly. No one would._

_But she wasn’t going to say any of that out loud, not when the boys could finally make their peace and move on. She didn’t want to make them feel any guilt because she wasn’t capable of letting go. So, Julie forced a smile and lied, “I promise.”_

_Luke frowned, though, like he’d read her thoughts, “Julie...”_

_“I promise you, right here, right now, that I will never stop playing.” She drew Luke into a kiss, pouring everything she could into it in the hopes it could stave off her dread just a little bit longer and was relieved when he responded with fervor, fingers sliding up into her curls and cupping the back of her head as he deepened the kiss._

_He pulled away first, resting his forehead against hers, smiling through his own tears. Luke studied her so intently, eyes drinking in every line of_ _her_ _face as though it were the first time seeing her, his thumb trailing lightly over her cheek and along her jaw. “Julie...”_

_“I love you.” The words spilled out of her, words that had been weighing so heavily on her mind for weeks. She refused to leave them unsaid any longer, especially after the thought of him leaving now lingered, “I love you so much.”_

_He smiled, “I know.”_

_Julie couldn’t stop herself from laughing, “I see what you did there.”_

_He hummed, “Glad you caught it.”_

_“You’re such a dork.”_

_Luke grinned, suddenly picking her up._

_She shrieked with laughter and the conversation was quickly forgotten as they fell back into the waves, Luke kissing her again and Julie clung to him, knowing that she would forever hold this moment in her mind._

“Julie?” 

She was torn from the memory by the sound of Flynn’s voice, looking up in time to see her friend drop her backpack without another word, sinking into the bed and pulling Julie into her chest and pressing a kiss to her hair. 

Flynn rocked her as she sobbed, “Shh.” 

“I promised him...I promised him that I would-” 

“I know, honey.” Her voice was warm and steady, “I know.” 

“I can’t do it again, Flynn. I’m trying and I-” she gasped out, fingers digging into her friend’s arms so tightly she was sure there’d be bruises. “I can't keep the promise I made him. I’m not strong enough.” 

“You are.” Flynn took Julie’s face in her hands, “You are the strongest person I know.” 

Julie shook her head, “I _can’t_.” 

Flynn studied her face for a long moment, “Come with me.” 

“Where?” 

“The studio.” 

Julie shook her head, “No, I can’t...” 

“Just trust me okay. Come on.” 

Julie let herself be dragged downstairs, avoiding her father’s eyes as they made their way out the kitchen door and through the yard. Her stomach wound itself tighter and tighter, hands shaking as Flynn pulled open the door and a small part of her expected them all to be there, ready to rehearse. 

Alex on his drums, Reggie jumping up from the couch, Luke would turn and smile- 

_“Alright, boss, where we at?”_

She blinked and the image was gone. 

Their instruments still sat where they’d left them (she hadn’t had the heart to touch any of them since...) and Julie reached out, running her fingers lightly over Alex’s drums, then along the neck of Reggie’s bass, but she hesitated when she reached Luke’s electric guitar. 

She remembered how the weight had felt in her lap, the smoothness of the guitar strap over her shoulder, the warmth of Luke at her back as he adjusted her finger’s placements, the smile that had bloomed across his face when she’d finally gotten it right... 

The color...that beautiful, deep navy blue, was one she was sure she would be unable to associate with anything other than this instrument and the boy who played it, reminding her of the suit he’d worn that night at the Orpheum and of every day before since the moment he’d appeared. Of all of the rehearsals together, all the performances, all of the lessons. Of the exact shade of the night sky the very first time he’d kissed her... 

_"Do you know how long I've been wanting to_ _do_ _that?”_

_She smiled up at him, hands resting on his chest, “Since you first laid eyes on me?”_

_“Close.” He tucked a curl behind her ear, “The first time you sang...I was a goner.”_

“Julie?” 

She pulled her hand back, forcing herself to turn away, “Yeah?” 

Flynn didn't bother hiding her concern, “Have you been back here since...?” 

“No, I haven’t.” Julie cleared her throat, “I couldn’t...” 

“Well, I have and I found something that you may want to see.” Flynn pointed to the couch where an unfamiliar, brand new wooden chest sat on top of the coffee table. She coaxed Julie over, “Open it.” 

Julie’s fingers shook as she clicked open the latches and pushed the lid up, letting out a choked laugh when she saw the boys’ clothing folded neatly (clearly Alex’s influence). Reggie’s red and black flannel and leather jacket. Alex’s pink hoodie and torn denim jacket with his drumsticks tucked into one of the pockets. Luke’s myriad of sleeveless shirts and beanies. Alex’s baseball cap. Luke’s journal. 

Tucked in the bottom was a smaller box. 

Julie carefully withdrew it and lifted the lid, she smiled as she picked up the handmade rainbow bracelet of Alex’s, then Luke’s stone pendent with his rings threaded on the chain and Reggie’s black necklace. Luke’s guitar picks, one of which had been a gift from her for his birthday just three months before...and a letter addressed to her, written in Luke’s hand. 

She ran her fingers over her name, finally looking up. 

Flynn smiled in encouragement, “Read it.” 

Julie carefully opened the envelope and slowly pulled out the folded page, no doubt torn from his journal. Her hands started to shake as she flattened it out on the chest and took a deep breath before she picked it back up. 

_Julie,_

_If you’re reading this, then that means we’re gone, and I'm sorry._

_I’m sorry that we left you alone again, but if I've learned anything from all of the time we spent together is to never underestimate Julie Molina. I know that you will come out of this shining brighter than before because you are so much stronger than anyone_ _else_ _gives you credit for (including me)._

_You gave us more than we could’ve ever asked for. You brought_ _us_ _back to the world and gave us a voice for the first time since we died. I don’t think there will ever be enough words to describe how grateful we will always be to you for that. You accepted us all into your heart without hesitation, even when you knew there would come a day where we would have to move on, you loved us all anyways._

_You loved_ _me_ _and I wish more than anything that I could’ve been the person who could’ve loved you back, body and soul. You, Julie, deserve an amazing love story and a happily ever after, not this bittersweet mess we ended up being._

_It is on that note that I say this: I want you to remember that night on the beach. I want you to promise me that you won’t cling so tightly to the past that you fail to see what you have in the present and can have in the future. Don’t make the same mistakes I did, Julie. I want you to know that it’s okay to move on. It's okay to be happy and find love again even after I'm gone._

_You deserve to live_ _a_ _long, amazing life and I encourage you to continue using your voice, to not let our loss turn you away from music forever. The world would surely be a cold and empty place without your light so stand tall (see what I did there?)_ _and_ _show everyone how strong you really are._

_I love you, Julie Molina, so much more than you will ever know_ _._ _Alex and Reggie too_ _. No matter where you go_ _in the world, know that we will always be watching_ _over_ _you. Encouraging you. Supporting you in everything you_ _choose_ _to do._ _We can’t wait to see where you go from here._

_You got this!_

_Your Phantoms_ _,_

_Luke, Alex, and Reggie_

Julie traced each of their signatures slowly, following the indentations left in the paper by the pen they used. Luke’s messy scrawl. Reggie’s dark, blocky script. Alex’s neat, loopy print. Each one distinct and telling of the boys themselves. “My Phantoms…” 

She refolded the paper and slipped it back into the envelope, wiping at her eyes as she set the letter back in the box. Julie smiled at Flynn, running over and hugging her tight, “Thank you for dragging me out here.” 

“You’re welcome.” Flynn motioned to the chest, dark eyes shining with tears, unintentionally echoing Luke’s words, “Those boys loved you so much, Julie. They would hate to see you in this much pain because of them.” 

Julie nodded wordlessly, reaching into the chest and taking out Alex’s hoodie, pulling it over her head and as she rolled up the sleeves, she could hear the drummer teasing Luke and Reggie that she’d worn his stuff first and almost laughed at the thought even if it sent a pang through her. She stuffed her hands into the front pocket and looked up at Flynn. 

Flynn was smiling now, relief plain in her eyes, “There’s my girl.” 

Julie smiled as they walked back through the house and up to her room, picking up the notebook she’d thrown to the ground, smoothing out the crinkled pages, and frowned when a few papers fell out, bending down to grab them. 

Luke’s handwriting. 

Her eyes widened as she read the words at the top: _Carry You_. 

She looked at Flynn with wide eyes, “He wrote me a song.” 

“Of course, he did,” Her friend smiled, “That boy’s a big softie.” 

Julie turned the page over, finding a note scrawled on the bottom. 

_Record this for me. I know you’ll do it justice. -Luke_

“What’s with that look?” 

She held up the paper, “He wants me to record it.” 

“Then you should.” She smiled encouragingly, “He wouldn’t have given it to you-” 

“-if he didn’t think I was going to rock it.” Julie laughed as she said the words, remembering the music showcase from so long ago. He’d always shown so much faith in her abilities, never once wavering. “I know. I just…” 

“Play it, first. Then see what you think.” 

… 

_One_ _Year_ _Later…_

Julie eyed the stage where her keyboard sat waiting for her and she could hear the low murmur of an expectant audience and she swallowed thickly, stomach somersaulting as she reached up to withdraw the chain from underneath her shirt. 

It’d been a habit of hers to always have something of the boys with her whenever she played now, feeling as though she could draw on them for whatever she needed to get through that performance, whether it be Luke’s fiery confidence, Reggie’s unpredictable wildness, or Alex’s constant support. 

And right now… 

She closed her eyes, running her thumb back and forth over the smooth, triangular stone. 

Julie needed Luke’s encouragement now more than ever. 

This was her first live performance since her and Flynn had broken the news that Julie and the Phantoms were no more. Since she’d had to explain to everyone that the boys had “moved on” to other endeavors without completely breaking down into tears. 

This may have just been a small coffee shop, but it was the first gig she’d done without them. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Julie Molina!” 

She let out a long breath and opened her eyes, bringing the pendent to her lips before tucking it back under her shirt where it could rest over her heart. Julie hoped her excitement appeared genuine as she stepped out onto the stage, waving to everyone as they clapped. 

Sitting down, she positioned her fingers over the keys. 

_“You got this!”_

The last knot of nerves in her unraveled as Luke’s voice echoed in her mind, those three words always said with such earnest surety. She could almost imagine how he would look under the stage lights, eyes glowing with pride as that slow smile took over his face… 

The image sent a sharp pang through her, but she channeled the pain and the longing and the love she always felt when thinking about Luke into every note she played, the crowd itself immediately going silent at the mournful melody. 

_“I know it hurts, it_ _’s_ _hard to breathe sometimes.”_

His lyrics poured out of her, unable to be held back anymore and Julie couldn’t help but marvel at Luke’s ability to put a complicated, heartbreaking mess into such beautiful words. How he knew exactly what needed to be said, even years in the future. 

_“You are not alone; I’ve been here the whole time singing you a song.”_

When she’d first read the line, she’d almost laughed out loud but now, it was almost like he was there next to her on the bench. His voice melding perfectly with hers, low and warm and raspy whenever he leaned in just a little bit closer, his shoulder brushing against hers… 

_“I’m not going to learn anything from these lessons if you keep distracting me.”_

_Luke grinned, resting his chin on her shoulder, “Me, distracting?”_

_She sighed, pushing herself up off the couch and setting the guitar back on its stand, but Julie found she couldn’t stay irritated when she turned and saw that smile. Julie laughed. “You’re horrible, Luke Patterson.”_

_“I...” He took a step closer, still smiling, “...am awesome.”_

_She cocked an eyebrow, “You sure about that?”_

_“You wound me, Julie Molina.”_

_She hummed thoughtfully, absently following the lines of the design on his shirt with her fingers, and smiled as Luke cleared his throat. He was always so quick to tease others but when it was turned on him, he just couldn’t handle it. “Is that so?”_

_He opened his mouth, closed it, but nothing came out._

_“What...is this distracting you?” She flattened her palm against his chest, feeling that steady thrumming warmth where his heartbeat would’ve no doubt been racing if he was alive. Julie tilted her head back, grinning as she pressed closer, “Hard to focus, isn’t it?”_

_“I...” Luke chuckled nervously, “I see what you’re doing.”_

_“And what are you going to do about it?”_

_Luke’s uncertainty vanished as soon as she asked the question, smiling wide when one arm snaked around her lower back and drew her in, his free hand cupping her jaw. His hazel eyes were a sh_ _ade darker than they were just moments before_ _, “I am going to kiss you.”_

_“Then what are you waiting for?”_

Her heart ached at the memory but she smiled, long used to the familiar pain, continuing on with his song even as her vision blurred and she knew that not even the piano could hide the trembling in her voice or distract from the tears that spilled down her cheeks. 

No matter how painful it was, she couldn’t forget that this was the last song he’d ever written. The last song that Luke Patterson would give to the world, the song he’d written for _her_ , and she couldn’t refuse his last wish because it hurt. He'd wanted her to perform it so, she did. 

_“_ _I know it hurts_ _._ _It's hard to breathe sometimes_ _.”_

Both her voice and the piano faded into silence, everyone in the room seemed to be holding their breath and Julie finally opened her eyes when the audience absolutely lost their minds, standing from their chairs and applauding. 

She stood from the bench and bowed, her wide smile faltering when she straightened, feeling something she hadn’t felt since the boys crossed over: the warmth of hazel eyes crinkled at the corners and the perfect dimpled smile. 

_Luke?_

She turned her head in the direction of that feeling, hating how hopeful she was one moment and how devastated she was the next when she remembered why that wouldn’t ever be possible. Julie fumbled her mic back on the stand, her throat tightening and vision blurring as she stumbled off the stage, nearly tripping on the last step. 

“Whoa!” Flynn caught her before she fell, eyes wide, “What’s wrong, Julie?” 

“I just…” she waved a hand at the stage, “I, I need to go get some air.” 

“Okay, then let’s go…” 

“No.” Julie shook her head, “I need to just…be alone.” 

Flynn raised an eyebrow, stopping at they reached the front door. “I would be a horrible friend if I just let you walk outside, _alone_ , at this time of night. I promise I won’t even say anything if that’s what you want, okay? But I will not leave you, not when you’re this upset.” 

Julie conceded with a nod, agreeing to anything that would get her outside. 

Flynn squeezed her hand tightly before bumping the door open. 

Julie sank down onto the curb and began to cry, leaning into Flynn as the other girl rubbed comforting circles on her back. She clung tightly to the pendent, knuckles white as she tried to shake that haunting sensation and after a couple of minutes, it faded, leaving Julie feeling colder than she should’ve on a summer night in California. 

She straightened, wiping away her tears, and letting out a long shaky breath. 

“You ready to talk?” 

“You’re going to think I’ve lost it.” 

“There is absolutely nothing you could say to me-” 

“I felt Luke…in there.” 

“Oh.” 

“Which is crazy because I _know_ he’s gone. I saw it happen. I… _felt_ him go.” She stared at the pendent sitting in her palm. “ But it was like he was there in the audience, watching me perform his song, and I thought, for a split second, I would look out at the faces and see his staring back with that …that _smile_ but then I remembered…” 

“You’re not crazy, Julie.” Flynn squeezed her shoulder, “You miss him.” 

“I _loved_ him…as insanely stupid as it was. I knew how it would end, we both did, but I… ” Julie looked down, her tears dripping onto the stone, and let out a choked laugh. “I loved a ghost and now I’m being haunted by him. That doesn’t even make _sense_!” 

“I know.” Flynn said simply, “Do you want to go back to the apartment?” 

Julie shook her head, “I need to finish this performance. For them.” 

“Okay.” Flynn smiled, “Then let’s get you cleaned up, alright?” 

“Okay.” 

… 

_He wasn’t sure what had drawn him to this particular coffee shop that night. He’d never liked coffee and therefore had never felt the need to go inside, but there was the oddest feeling in his chest, like someone had tied a string around his heart and tugged._

_So, he’d followed the sensation, opening the door right as the piano began to play._

_The emotions hit him first. Love. Grief. Longing._

_Whoever this girl was, she was hurting. Heartbroken. She’d lost someone she loved...recently, and wanted them back, even though she knew it could never be. But there was also a hope there, that that person wasn’t really gone. That they were always with her..._

_He leaned against the wall and folded his arms over his chest._

_She was beautiful in her sadness; an angelic face with shining eyes...her voice mournful and haunting and he wanted so badly to comfort her...to hold her...to brush those curls away from her face...and he didn’t know_ why _. He didn’t know why this girl, this stranger, had garnered such a reaction from him when he didn’t even know her name. Or at least he thought he didn’t or...or did he?_

_There was something so achingly familiar about her, like he’d seen her before, but he was 100% sure he would’ve remembered seeing her. This beautiful, sad girl with her shy smile and wrecking ball voice, who poured everything she had into her music even if it hurt._

_God, what was her name?_

_That question kept circling around in his head as he watched the tears spill over her cheeks as the song ended and even though his heart ached at the sight, he was inexplicably proud of her for...for...for what?_

_For her performance? (No.)_

_For singing such an amazing song? (Not exactly.)_

_For pushing through her pain? (Almost, but...not quite.)_

_Whatever his reason, he couldn’t help but smile and clap along with everyone else as she stood and bowed. He froze, though, when she snapped her head in his direction, afraid that he’d felt him staring at her like a total creep but then her expression fractured and his gut clenched painfully with the urge to go over to her as she stumbled off the stage, to gather her into his arms and-_

_No._

_He pushed himself off the wall. He needed to leave right now...before he did something stupid and scared the poor girl. So, he did, shoving open the door and striding away, ignoring the pressure squeezing his heart with every step he took further away from that shop. From that girl and her smile and her voice-_

_And if the pain brought him to tears, no one was around to see._

… 

The rest of the performance went off without a hitch and Julie reluctantly admitted to herself that she might’ve overreacted. She’d sang Luke’s song so it shouldn’t have been too far-fetched to think that her mind had conjured the memories and all the feelings attached to them because of that. 

At least that’s what she kept telling herself for the last week until she finally stared down at her journal and the jumbled mess of lyrics, the words more telling of what she really thought about the whole incident in the coffee shop. 

_Wide awake in a dream, you won’t let me fall asleep._

_I see your face in the dark, falling like a shooting star._

_I see your smile, and I break down._

_Feel you far away, so close,_

_I’m holding on, but you let go…_

She slammed it shut and shoved it away, dropping her forehead onto the cool marble with a groan, a slim part of her hoping it would knock the feelings right out of her head. The only thing it did was startle both Flynn and Carrie from where they sat curled together on the couch, drawing their attention to her 

The show was paused, Flynn being the first to speak, “You alright over there?” 

Carrie huffed, “Obviously not.” 

Julie lifted her head, “I’m sorry, guys, it’s just…” 

“That performance is still bugging you, isn’t it?” Flynn stood, Carrie not far behind. 

“I know it’s stupid but…” she waved a hand at the journal, “I can’t shake the feeling that-” 

“That Luke was there?” Carrie cut in; brown eyes soft. “That’s not stupid.” 

Carrie had come to her the morning after their performance at the Orpheum, stopping her by the lockers and holding up a Sunset Curve demo that her dad must’ve kept. While the request (demand) to tell her what the hell was going on would’ve seemed rude to anyone watching, Julie could read the confusion in the girl’s eyes. 

The boys had been wary of revealing themselves to Carrie, Luke most of all, but it had been Alex (unsurprisingly) that convinced them to give her the benefit of the doubt. She’d taken the news of her father’s past with them about as well as could be expected (i.e. she’d screamed and called them liars), which had led to a full-blown argument between her and Luke that had taken everyone present to pull apart. 

It had taken months for everyone to finally calm down long enough to actually talk about what had happened in a civil manner, but once they did…it was amazing how quickly she was absorbed into the group: Alex always dancing along to her songs, Reggie making her smile whenever he saw her get too lost in her head, and Luke even helping her write a few songs… 

She’d come out to them not six months later and Julie remembered it being the first time in years that she’d heard a genuine laugh from the girl when Alex had jumped up and down with a celebratory _I knew it!_

“How do you know he’s _not_ there?” 

“Because he moved on. They all moved on.” 

“Do you know what happens _after_ they move on?” 

Julie shook her head, “No. No one knew anything.” 

“Well then…maybe he really is watching from…” she waved at the ceiling, “wherever he is. I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if that were the case.” Carrie smiled fondly, “That boy would break every rule in the book if it meant being here with you again. You called him the literal personification of _it’s better to ask for forgiveness than permission_ on many occasions.” 

Julie groaned, “Made me want to pull my freaking hair out half the time.” 

Flynn smirked, “You loved him for it.” 

“Yeah, I…” she smiled wistfully, “I did.” 

Carrie slipped her fingers into Julie’s, “Let’s put Tangled on. That never fails to cheer you up.” 

Julie knew better than to fight Carrie on this, allowing herself to be tugged over to the couch, Flynn sitting down next to her as Carrie pulled up Disney+ on the television. She laid her head in Flynn’s lap and closed her eyes as the movie began, fingers gently petting her curls, smiling as she listened to the other’s low murmuring. 

She hoped that that was the case. That Luke really was watching over her 

She hoped that she’d done him proud. 


	2. Tripping on the Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how eager you all were for the next part so here it is!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this story. Let me know what you think!

_Despite his own insistence to return to life as normal, he couldn’t forget_ her _._

_No amount of songwriting or playing or pacing could rid his mind of that night and he was sure the combination of all three was making him a horrible roommate at the moment. It probably didn’t help that anytime they asked what was wrong, he’d snap at them._

_How could he explain what was going on with him when he didn’t even know? How could he explain why he was now back in the coffee shop, trying to gather any information he could on her like a fucking creep?_

_The barista looked up, “Hello, is there something I can help you with?”_

_“Yes, there is.” He rested his arms on the counter and leaned forward, fully aware of the effect he had as he made direct eye contact with the young man (Austin, if the_ _name-tag_ _was correct) and smi_ _led_ _, not above flirting for the sake of getting what he wanted. It’d helped him and his roommates get out of many sticky situations before, plus it didn’t hurt that the guy was kind of cute. Before the performance he may have even tried to get his number. "I was wondering if you were working here the night of that performance last week?”_

_The barista flushed bright red, “Yeah, yeah I was.”_

_“Would you by any chance have her contact information, Austin?” He lowered his voice an octave, grinning widely now and he was sure the barista had forgotten to breathe for a moment, “A friend of mine wanted to book her for a performance…”_

_“Uh, yeah, sure…” he laughed nervously, “It’s uh, it’s right here.”_

_“Thanks.” He took the business card and pocketed_ _it_ _with a wink_ _._

_“If you’re done flirting with the poor boy, I’d like to pick up my order now.”_

_He pushed himself off the counter, hands up as he turned, already prepared for a round two when the girl let out a startled gasp, her phone clattering to the ground as she stared at him with wide brown eyes full of recognition._

_“Luke?”_

_“That’s me.” He blinked,_ _then frowned,_ _“Do I know you?”_

_She couldn’t have been much older than him with blonde hair in thick shiny waves, wearing a short pink plaid dress over a white button-up and a sparkly black headband with matching heels, her make-up perfectly done and_ _her_ _manicured nails_ _gleaming in the sunlight._

_She looked like some stereotypical stuck-up rich girl who wouldn't have given him the time of day in high school...who would’ve seen his ripped jeans and sleeveless band tees and shaggy hair and curled her lip in disgust._

_In other words,_ not _someone he saw himself knowing._

_She bent down to pick up her phone, giving it a quick cursory glance before slipping it into her purse. She stared intently at him as if waiting for some kind of response before something shifted behind her eyes and she gave him a small smile, “I'm sorry. I thought...you look like someone I used to know is all.”_

_“Oh, okay.” he stepped aside, “I’ll, uh, get out of your way...”_

_“Carrie.” She stuck out her hand, “Carrie Wilson.”_

_The name, like the girl, seemed familiar to him, but he couldn’t quite figure out how and as he flashed her a brilliant grin and shook her hand, hoping to get rid of whatever awkwardness lingered, to hide whatever the hell was going on in his head,_ _it didn’t seem_ _to work because_ _she looked...sad. Like she’d glimpsed something in him that he himself hadn’t..._

_His gut clenched, but he refused to sh_ _ow this girl, Carrie, anything_ _more_ _, even if his_ _fingers itched for his guitar, his journal, anything to keep the turmoil in his mind from exploding out of him violently. He kept_ _his smile plastered on his face, stuffing his hands into his pockets,_ _“Well, I’ll get out of your way now_ _. It was nice to meet you, Carrie.”_

_He ignored her attempts to call him back, his face falling as soon as the sun hit it and it wasn’t until he rounded the corner of the building that he stopped to take a fucking breath. He ran a shaking hand through his hair, tugging on the roots once, the sting drawing his thoughts back from the edge they were teetering on._

_He sank back into the brick wall, concentrating on the feeling of the rough stone against the bare skin of his arms_ _. Closing h_ _is_ _eyes, he counted backwards from ten before opening them again and_ _pulling_ _the card from his pocket with still trembling hands, running over the name scrawled on the top._

_Julie Molina._

_Something behind his sternum clicked into place and_ _Luke smiled._

…

Julie hummed to herself as she bumped the door open with her hip, the half-formed melody having been stuck in her head _all_ day and she was eager to get out her keyboard and play it, to put lyrics to it. Maybe even the lyrics she’d been working on the day before. 

She set down her keys and purse on the counter, “Hey, guys how was your...?” 

Carrie sat on the couch, watching as Flynn paced back and forth across the living room, both heads snapping in her direction with identical expressions of sadness and concern and maybe even a little bit of fear. 

Julie immediately came over, eyes bouncing from one girl to the other. “What’s wrong?” 

Flynn took a deep breath, looking seconds from exploding when Carrie stood and squeezed her shoulder, the blond one of the few that could actually calm Flynn down when she got like this. It probably helped that they’d been dating for almost a year now... 

Carrie guided Flynn back over to the couch, motioning for Julie to join them. 

Hesitantly, she did. “Carrie?” 

“I saw Luke.” 

Julie went rigid and she was dimly aware of Flynn chiding her girlfriend’s bluntness, fingers curling tightly around the pendent. Her heart seemed lodged in her throat and it took multiple attempts to finally get the words out, “You saw him?” 

“I didn’t recognize him from behind, at least not at first. His hair was different than before, longer, not so...90’s, but when he turned around...it was _him_. Same face. Same voice. Same stupid “I’m cute, don’t be mad at me” smile, but he didn’t know who I was.” she frowned, “He looked like he was trying to remember something...” she looked up at Julie, “or someone.” 

“He doesn’t remember me?” 

Carrie shook her head, but she was smiling now, reaching out for Julie’s hand, “He saw you that night, Julie. He was there, I know it. He saw you singing the song and it triggered something in him. He’s trying to find you.” 

Julie bit her lip, “And he’s...alive?” 

She nodded, “I shook his hand and everything. I could feel him.” 

Julie looked down at her hands, vision blurring with tears. “The others?” 

“No. I didn’t see them, but if Luke came back then maybe they did to.” 

Julie took a deep breath, then another, “Yeah, they...they would stick together.” 

“He got your information from the barista, Austin.” Carrie laughed, “More like he flirted with him. Poor boy was so flustered he almost spilled my coffee.” 

Julie smiled, “Sounds about right.” 

Flynn looked to her girlfriend, then to Julie, “Do we just...wait?” 

Carrie glanced at Julie. 

Everything in her wanted her to run out that door now, to track him down. To see him again. To _hold_ him again. Even if he didn’t know who she was...but she couldn’t. She couldn’t push him when he was still trying to figure everything out. It wouldn’t have been fair. She had to trust that when Luke finally pieced it all together, he would waste no time in finding her. “Yes.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. If he’s still the same Luke, then he’ll come to me.” 

Carrie and Flynn looked at each other and said nothing. 

…

_Julie Molina._

_Julie Molina._

_Julie Molina._

_Luke kept saying the name over and over again in his mind, putting it to the face and voice of the girl he’d seen,_ _but_ _there was still something missing, something_ more _, and he just stared at the name and the number. His thumb hovered over the keypad._

_Ten digits. That's all he ha_ _d_ _to put in._

_But that nagging something stayed his hand._

_What the hell was it?_

_Luke was snapped rudely from his thoughts by the pillow that had been thrown at his head (by Reggie, given Alex’s wide eyes and Reggie’s half-assed attempt to hide his laughter) and threw it back with twice as much force. “What was that for?”_

_“You’ve been staring at your phone for almost half an hour.”_

_Luke checked the time and sighed._

_(More like forty-five minutes.)_

_He ran a hand through his hair, “I’m sorry, guys, I’m just-”_

_“Dude, you’ve been out of it all week.” Alex finally spoke up, the poorly disguised worry of the last few days exploding out in the form of incessant pacing that Luke and Reggie had termed his “runway walk” and it was_ _a_ _wonder there wasn’t a rut in the floor. “I know you don’t like talking about what’s going on, but...”_

_“Alex-”_

_“Is it your parents?”_

_He winced, realizing it’d been nearly t_ _wo weeks since he’d talked to Mom. Two weeks since she’d once again brought up his dropping out of college to pursue music_ _and the call had again ended in a screaming match before he broke yet another phone against the wall and fuck, he hadn’t even thought about_ _that_ _until Alex had brought it up!_ _“No, it’s not.”_

_“_ _Your ex,_ _Michael?”_

_Luke tensed._

_Reggie sucked in a sharp breath,_ _eyes wide,_ _“Dude…”_

_Luke_ _pinched the bridge of his nose, “Alex!”_

_He regretted raising his voice when both boys jumped and sighed again, “Look, while I appreciate you bringing up every shitty thing that’s happened to me in the last six months, neither of them are the reasons for_ _why I’ve been a total ass this week.” He sank down on the couch, holding out the card in question, “Here.”_

_Alex took the card and Reggie looked over his shoulder. “Who’s Julie?”_

_Luke ran a hand down his face, “I saw her perform at that…_ _coffee shop around the corner?_ _”_

_Both boys spoke at the same time, “Why?”_

_“I don’t know.” He was off the couch, hands curling and uncurling in agitation. “Something was telling me to go in and I heard her playing the piano and then she started singing…” his heart gave an odd flutter at the memory but he refused to acknowledge_ _it_ _, “and I don’t know why, but I_ _felt like I know her from somewhere. She’s so…familiar and I haven’t_ _been_ _able to stop thinking about her since…”_

_“You have a_ crush _.”_

_Luke shook his head at Reggie, “No, it’s not that. It’s just…” he ran a hand down his face, trying to articulate something that sounded crazy even to himself. “I wanted to know who she was so I went back to the coffee shop_ _and talked to the barista and he-”_

_“Meaning you flirted with him?”_

_Luke_ _turned to face Alex_ _, “Does it matter if I did?”_

_Reggie had taken_ _the card, staring_ _down at it pensively._

_Alex frowned, “You do know how_ _creepy_ _this whole thing sounds right?”_

_He shot a glare at the blond. “I’m aware, Alexander.”_

_“Julie Molina.” Reggie read out the name slowly, his brows furrowed in concentration_ _, Alex’s expression growing thoughtful as he looked at the card again. “You’re right, Luke. There’s something about that name, but_ _I_ _can’t figure out why-”_

_“Carrie.” Alex spoke the name, then blinked._

_Luke froze, recalling the girl who’d looked at him with recognition and sadness_ _and_ _somehow he_ knew _that th_ _e_ _Carrie_ _he’d run into_ _was connected to Julie. But how they were_ _, he still couldn’t see_ _…_ _He_ _faced_ _Alex. “Where did_ _you hear that name?”_

_Alex frowned, “I don’t know, but…”_

_Reggie held up the card, “Call her.”_

_Luke blinked, “Me? Why me?”_

_“You’re the one that went through all the effort of getting the number-”_

_“You have to call her, Luke.” Reggie’s voice was serious, blue-green eyes_ _shining_ _with tears boring into Luke’s with a rare intensity...a heaviness that was rarely seen outside of the few mentions of his own family. “You have to. She needs_ you _, Luke. She...she needs all of us.”_

_Alex squeezed Reggie’s shoulder, looking to Luke._

_He took the card and dialed the number._

_It only took one ring._

…

Julie pushed her food around on the plate, her appetite having all but vanished with the mention of Luke the night before. She knew she needed to eat, that she needed to keep up her energy for her next gig in a couple of days, especially with all how closely Dad and Carlos watched her whenever she came home. 

She didn’t fault their hovering, considering how downtrodden she’d been since her Phantoms left, like they had after Mom, and she’d been doing so well recently and she didn’t want to worry them. But it was hard to shake the feelings whenever she thought about Luke and Reggie and Alex being out there in the world without knowing who’d they’d been before... 

“Julie!” 

Her fork clattered to the floor, “What?” 

Flynn came running out of her room, holding up her phone. “It’s him!” 

She blinked, her stomach dropping through the floor. “Luke?” 

Her friend nodded, “He wants to talk to you.” 

“What...I can’t.” She stumbled out of the chair, holding up her hands, “No, Flynn. I _can’t._ ” 

She unmuted the call, “Here she is.” 

Julie nearly dropped the phone when it was placed in her hand and for a split second, she nearly hung up the phone in a panic. But she was stopped by a muffled voice on the other end of the line and her heart pounded in anticipation as she lifted it to her ear, “Hello?” 

“Is this Julie?” 

She nearly started crying at the question, eyes stinging at being able to actually hear his voice again...really hear it for the first time in over a year. It was him. It was Luke. She cleared her throat, “Yeah...that’s me.” 

“My name is Luke and I uh...I know this may seem like a weird question, but...” 

Julie smiled when he cleared his throat, picturing him nervously biting his lip. She could hear a clicking sound the other end as his fingers tapped on the phone, his hands no doubt itching for his guitar. The familiar nervous ticks nearly had her laughing, reminding her so much of who he’d been then, “Go ‘head.” 

“I saw you at the coffee shop last week and I was wondering if there was a chance that...” he cleared his throat again, voices in the background interrupting, “I’m sorry, just...one second.” he put his hand over the speaker, “No, I am not asking her that!” 

Julie waited patiently, hearing a muffled argument break out in the background and she would’ve bet everything on Mom’s grand piano that Reggie and Alex were both there. She couldn’t stop the stupid grin from spreading across her face as the argument dragged on for nearly a full ninety seconds before there was the sound of a door slamming. 

“Sorry, my roommates are just...” 

“You’re fine.” Julie laughed, “I understand completely.” 

“As I was saying,” He let out a breath, sounding much more confident than he had just minutes before, “I was wondering if there was a chance that I could meet up with you sometime after your next performance. Maybe get a coffee or something?” 

Julie flushed, “My next performance is for my little brother’s birthday party.” 

“Oh, well, maybe not _that_ performance…” 

“No, it’s fine, really, I…” She looked up to find both Flynn and Carrie watching her with identical expressions of encouragement. Julie worried her lip, playing with the pendent as she turned away from the two girls, “I can tell Dad you’re coming by…” 

“No, it’s a family thing and I don’t-” 

“Trust me, he won’t mind in the slightest.” Julie didn’t add that he and Carlos would be ecstatic to see Luke (and the others) again, knowing that this already awkward conversation would be so much worse if she did. “Do you want me to send you the address and time?” 

“Uh, yeah, that’ll be perfect.” 

“This is my friend’s phone so I’ll shoot you a text from mine. Is this your number?” 

“Yeah, yeah it is.” 

“Okay, then. I’ll see you on Friday, Luke.” 

His smile was audible, “See you soon, Julie.” 

She stared down at the phone when the call ended, a laugh bubbling out of her throat as the tears streamed down her cheeks and she eagerly accepted Flynn’s hug. Three days. Three days until she would see Luke again. 

Flynn pulled back, smiling, “So?” 

“He’s coming to the party on Friday.” 

Carrie’s eyebrow lifted, “At your house?” 

“Uh...yes?” 

The two girls shared a look. 

Julie’s eyes widened, realizing she actually had to talk to Dad, “Crap.” 

…

Despite her apprehension, she didn’t say anything until hours before. 

Considering both Dad and Carlos had known about the boys as ghosts before they moved on, Julie knew the whole “boys coming back to life” wouldn’t exactly be that far-fetched. Carlos’s excitement didn’t come as a surprise as he excitedly began spouting theories about reincarnation and past lives, but what she _hadn’t_ expected was her father to look at her with worry and concern. “What is it?” 

“I know you loved them, but...” 

“But what?” 

“I don’t want you to get your hopes up, mija.” he squeezed her shoulders with a sad smile, blue eyes heavy. “I don’t want to you to get your heart broken because you’re expecting things to go back to the way they were. Those boys may not be the same ones they were before. They may have lives now that you won't be able to fit into.” 

“I know, but...” She forced a smile, “I have to try, Papi. They need to know I’m here.” 

“Okay, well...” he sighed, “I trust you, mija.” 

Julie ran up, giving him a hug, “Thank you!” 

Flynn ran in, “Girl, you need to get ready!” 

“But I still have a few hours until-” 

“Exactly, which is why we need to get started right now!” Flynn dragged her upstairs and steered her into her room, moments away from tearing her apart her room in search of the perfect outfit for tonight. “You are going to knock him off his feet tonight, I know it!” 

“I already have an outfit planned out, Flynn.” 

“Oh?” she raised a brow, “Show me!” 

Julie walked over to her closet and laid out the outfit. 

“I haven't seen you wear any of his things in a while.” Flynn inspected Luke’s sleeveless “Rock ‘n Roll” shirt and torn white skinny jeans combo and hummed in approval, “I like your way of thinking. Anything else in mind?” 

“Actually, I did. Just let me...” She knelt down to open the boy’s chest, gently digging through the contents before withdrawing Luke’s grey beanie with a wide smile, “...here it is.” Julie set it down on top of the shirt, “Now what do you think?” 

“I think it’s perfect. Now…” Flynn pushed Julie’s shoulders towards the bathroom, “Go!” 

Julie got ready in record time, practically buzzing with nerves, and it took everything in her to remain still when Flynn made one slow rotation around her. She tapped her fingers against her thighs, “What are you even doing?” 

“Making sure you’re looking your best, obviously!” 

“Well, stop it!” Julie swatted away her hands, “I can put on a beanie on myself.” 

Flynn finally stepped back, “Okay. Okay.” 

She adjusted the beanie over her curls, “Happy?” 

Flynn grinned, “Yes, now let’s go downstairs. Lexi and Nick are ready for sound check.” 

…

Julie stared out at the crowd of people, searching frantically for one face in particular, and forced herself not to freak out when she couldn’t. He’d responded to her text. He’d said he’d show up, so he would. That’s what she would keep telling herself. 

“Julie?” 

She turned, the blonde girl getting up from the drums, a worried set to her mouth that Julie knew well and it was a wonder the drummer hadn’t started pacing. She smiled, “I’ll be okay, Lexi, really. It’s just…” 

“You’re looking for him, right?” 

She nodded. 

“Do you think Alex will be…” 

“I don’t know.” Julie hadn’t regretted telling the girl about her long dead uncle being alive again at the time, but right now, she felt guilty for giving the girl false hope, and she understood Dad’s worry earlier. “But it’ll be okay Lexi. I know it.” 

She twirled her drumsticks rapidly, saying nothing as she sat back down. 

Nick picked up his electric guitar from the stand, “You ready Julie?” 

Julie smiled, “Of course.” 

She turned, waving to the audience as the doors to the garage were pulled open. Julie walked over to the stand and picked up Luke’s old acoustic guitar, the one his mother had gotten for him on his thirteenth birthday, and slung the guitar strap over her shoulder, pulling one of his picks from her pocket. 

_“I want you to have this.”_

_Julie stared at him, then the guitar he held,_ _with wide eyes, “But your mom-”_

_“Would say exactly the same thing.”_

_“Is that the reason you wanted me to learn the guitar so bad?”_

_He grinned, “One of them.”_

_“Oh?” She arched a brow, “What were the others?”_

_“I love to watch you play. You_ _get the cut_ _est little crinkle_ _…_ _here.” He ran a light finger along the bridge of her nose and she scrunched it up, chuckling at the face she made before his expression_ _softened and he cupped her jaw._ _“You look so_ _beautiful when you play and I just…”_

_She smiled, leaning into his touch, “Then I will treasure it as you did.”_

Julie kept her smile wide and bright as she spoke into the microphone, “Before we get started, I just wanted to wish my brother a “Happy Birthday”. He’s the best little brother I could’ve ever asked for and I wouldn’t have gotten through the last year without him.” 

“Love you, too!” He shouted. 

She laughed, “Now, I know what you’re all expecting today, but I have a new song that I’ve been working on and with the birthday boy’s permission, I was wondering if you all wanted to hear it?” 

Carlos’s smile was much too knowing as he chanted, “Julie! Julie!” 

She shot a glare at him as the audience joined in on the chant, quickly regaining her composure as she motioned for all over them to quiet, laughing at their enthusiasm, “Okay! Okay! Well, then…” she adjusted the guitar strap, “here it is.” 

Julie looked back at Nick, both beginning to play. 

Lexi joined them both right before Julie started to sing. 

“ _The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm, and I'm a house of cards. You're the kind of reckless that should send me running, but I kinda know that I won't get far._ ” She caught Dad’s eye and smiled, “ _And you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch. Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of…_ ” 

A large chunk of the lyrics were something that she’d started the night Carrie had told her about Luke, but some were pieces from the years they’d had together, snapshots of moments that had been burned into her mind: the way he seemed to explode on stage, a whirlwind of energy and power and passion that she was helpless to resist… 

“ _Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain. 'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile._ ” That smile. That brilliant dimpled smile and those eyes that would send her entire body alight like the Fourth of July, an expression that remained with her in startling clarity long after he was gone . “ _Get me with those green eyes, baby_ _a_ _s the lights go down. Gimme something that'll haunt me whenever you're not around. 'Cause I see, sparks fly, when you smile_.” 

She nearly stopped playing when she felt that warmth settle on her again and even if she didn’t see him on first glance within the jumping crowd, Julie refused to feel even the slightest bit of disappointment because he was there…somewhere. He was there now, watching, and she had to show him who she was. 

Nick sidled over to her as she pulled back from the mic, catching her attention and he must’ve clearly read the question in her eyes before jerking his chin to the back of the crowd and mouthing two words with a wide smile: _Over there_. 

She turned and it was only sheer muscle memory that continued to move her fingers over the strings, a grin breaking out over her face as she finally laid eyes on him, returning to the mic and pouring everything she felt for him into the lyrics, “ _I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild. Just keep on keeping your eyes on me…it’s just wrong enough to make it feel right._ _And lead me up the staircase, won't you whisper soft and slow? I'm captivated by you baby, like a firework show..._ ” 

She could barely breathe he moved towards the front of the crowd, towards her with those eyes…those beautiful hazel eyes and that starlight smile gazing up at her like she was some otherworldly thing, an angel come to earth. Julie was again reminded of their first kiss, of how softly he’d looked at her… 

_“The first time you sang...I was a goner.”_

Music had tied them together from the moment they’d met, from the moment she’d played their demo in the garage, a tether that not even death (or rebirth) could break, an invisible string connecting them across decades and lifetimes... “ _Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain. 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.”_

He was so close now, looking like he wanted nothing more than to join her at the mic. 

“ _Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down. Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around. 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.”_ She smiled at him, and she saw the exact moment that recognition dawned in his eyes and Julie felt like she was on cloud nine when his entire face transformed into the most beautiful smile she’d ever seen, “ _And the sparks fly...Oh, baby, smile...And the sparks fly..._ ” 

The audience's applause had faded to a dull roar, everything in Julie tuned into Luke. She didn’t care in the slightest what anyone else thought as she returned the guitar to its stand before running and jumping into his arms, Luke stumbling back with the force of the impact, and she buried her face in his chest, crying as she heard his heartbeat thundering in her ears. “Oh, my God, it’s _you_. It’s really you...” 

Luke was here. He was alive. _Truly_ alive. 

His arms snaked around her waist, his laugh rumbling in his chest, “Yeah, it’s me.” 

She drew back, reaching up to cup his own tear-streaked cheeks, and kissed him. 

It was like no time had passed, his hands settling on her hips as he pulled her closer, Julie’s palms resting against his neck. Uncaring of onlookers, she shut the world out, focusing on every single sensation like it was the first time; the softness of his mouth, lips parting with a low groan under hers; the warmth of his skin; the faint scent of his cologne; the silky strands of his hair (now longer than before) tickling her hands... 

Luke’s smile was wide as he rested his forehead against hers. “Hey.” 

“Hey.” She returned the smile, a little out of breath, “Did you like the song?” 

“Of course.” He tugged on one of her curls thoughtfully, the sunlight bringing out the flecks of blue and gold in his hazel eyes as he studied her before that slow radiant smile broke across his face, “Did you write that song just for me?” 

Julie blushed, “And if I did?” 

“Then I am, flattered, Julie Molina.” 

“I told you it’d give him a big head.” 

The couple sprang apart, finally realizing where they were. 

Carrie watched them both with a raised brow. “Well, bigger than it already is.” 

Luke laughed, “Well if it isn’t Strawberry Shortcake!” 

She glared at him, unimpressed. “I _can_ hurt you now, you do realize that, right?” 

Julie swatted his arm, “Be nice.” 

Flynn came to her girlfriend’s side, threading her fingers in Carrie’s. “Hey!” 

Julie saw how quickly Carrie softened and turned to gauge Luke’s reaction, watching with some amusement as he stared at the two of them in confusion and remembering that before he and the others had moved on that, Carrie and Flynn hadn’t been dating. 

“What do you know?” He grinned, “Alex was right.” 

Flynn finally looked over at him, smiling, “I’m impressed. I thought it’d take you longer.” 

Luke ignored the jab, expression softening, “I’m happy for you two, really.” 

“What?” Flynn raised a brow, “That’s it?” 

“I would never tease you two about something that obviously makes you both happy.” He smiled as he wrapped an arm around Julie and drew her into his side, “At least not at first. What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t?” 

Someone cleared their throat. 

Luke’s face paled and he scrambled away from Julie, “Mr. Molina!” 

Julie flushed bright red, eyes wide, “Dad!” 

Ray Molina stared at the two of them with arms folded across his chest. 

The standstill didn’t last long though as the man smiled brightly and pulled Luke into one of his patent bear hugs, nearly lifting the boy off his feet and Julie swore his eyes shone with tears, “It’s so good to see you again, mijo.” 

Luke returned the embrace, burying his head in Dad’s neck. 

“Dad!” 

Julie, Flynn, and Carrie turned to find Carlos dragging a stunned Reggie and Alex behind him, both boys looking at everything like they’d just stepped out into the sun for the first time and Julie couldn’t stop herself from running over to them and practically tackling them. 

Her Phantoms had come back to her. 

They were home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Other JaTP Fics:
> 
> [Here in Front of Me (Shining So Much Brighter Than I Have Ever Seen)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803951)
> 
> [If You Could Only Know (I'd Never Let You Go)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937154)


End file.
